haventarfandomcom-20200213-history
Grammatics of Havenian language
Havent’ar Gop’gar – Haven’tar Grammatics = VERBAL MORPHOLOGY Conjugations = There are two conjugations, Ã - Õ. Note that Plural forms are identical in both conjugations. Infinitive Verbs are listed in Infinitive with endings -ã and –õ. The verb root is formed by removing the endings – ã, –õ. Participles There are 4 participles in Havent’ar. Present – “Arn”, “Arp’” and “Orn” “Orp’” Future – “Ats” and “Ots” Past Passive – “Agh” and “Ogh” = Indicative Mood = The Indicative Mood has four tenses – one present, one future and two past tenses. Present Indicative The Present Indicative '''is formed by adding the personal endings to the verb root. '''Example I am running home to read a book – (Inq) Chetsnem spat’ gocht’ cargoi. (I run home book to read) Imperfect Indicative The Imperfect 'is formed by adding '“ets’ ” “ats’ ” between the verb root and personal endings of Present Indicative. If the verb root ends on a vowel add “ts’ “ Example We were talking first, then we ate. – Zeprinisc irer diomats’um, qohen (irer) p’anrets’um (From beginning we talked, then we ate.) Future Indicative The Future 'is formed by adding the word “'min” 'to Present Indicative. The negative form is formed by adding '“memin” '''to Present Indicative. '''Example Eventually people will learn to give not to take: Valp’ival hïver min disemu Gedõ, mi t’a Acolã. (Eventually people will learn to give not to take) Present Perfect The Present Perfect is formed by adding “Q” between the verb root and personal endings of Present Indicative. If the verb ends on double consonant add “-EQE” 'for 1st conjugation and '“-AQE” for 2nd. If the verb ends on “Q” “C” “G” add “-CHE” “-ECHE” “-ACHE” Example No one have missed the ages of the “Angel Hunt” – Nihghec mi laqderqe “Vuts’eusver Miridor” temera. (No one have missed “Angel Hunt” ages.) Past Perfect The Past Perfect '''is formed by adding the resultive participle + the endings of Present Indicative. '''Example I had taken the grinded pepper before I went to the market – Inq mut’en sugu ts’avõ malxogh miex isaraghem. (I before to market go bought the grinded pepper) = Optative Mood = Non-past Optative The Non-past Optative 'is formed by adding personal endings to the verb root. PastOptative The '''Past Optative '''is formed by adding the endings of Non-past Optative to the personal endings. = Conditional Mood = Non-past Conditional The '''Non-past Conditional '''is formed by adding the preposition '“A” 'to the Non-past Optative. If the verb starts with a vowel add '“Na” “N” Example If you really want, I would(will) move – Su dõ qip’enore eisas, inq amotsharim. (If you really want, I would move) Past Conditional The Past Conditional 'is formed by adding the prepositions '“A”, “Na”, “N” to the Past Optative. Example: I would have drunk a lot if there was anything – Inq lyui naqnets’im su dip’telo toget eyts’i. (I would have drunk a lot if there anything had) = Imperative Mood = The Imperative ' is formed by adding '“R” or “V” '''between the verb root and personal endings of Present Indicative. '''Example Havenea’s last words to patriarchs were: Be prudent, be courageous, be just, be humble, trust in God, love him and believe in Him – Valp’uti diomver Haveneai Vuts’rorvert’i eyts’um: “Eseq at’mini, mari, yumidi, mobri, laelves um Asteus, aymorves on havenres Narat’i”. = Conjugation of irregular verbs = Eyqã – to Be. Ia – Կա Mait’ã – to fill, to pour The other tenses are formed following the general rules. Isarã – to buy, take Comõ – to come The other tenses are formed following the general rules. Resultative participle – Yecogh Subject particle – Yecorn P’azhã – to do Resultative participle – Aragh Subject particle - Ararn Evqã – to dwell, to live Yechnã – to descend, to come down Unrã – to lead, to guide Edmã – to bring Gedõ – to give, to hand Tasrã – to reach, to achieve Resultative participle – Tasagh Subject participle – Tasarn Lavnã – to put Resultatitve participle – Lavragh Subject participle - Lavrarn P’anã – to eat The other tenses are formed following the general rules. = Voices = Havent’ar has two voices: Active and Passive. Passive is formed by adding “S” between the verb root and the personal endings of corresponding tense. If the word ends on “S” or on double or more consonants add “ES” = Nominal Morphology = Nouns in Havent’ar have six cases (dzaso) – Nominative (Nomei), Genitive (Gaesei), Dative (Gedei), Ablative (Ghap’anei), Instrumental (Cerjaei), Locative (Umdzunchei) '''and two '''numbers – singular “Gheci” and plural “Nolyui”. = Number = The plural form is formed by adding “-er” 'to most of the nouns. If the word ends on a vowel add '“-ver”. 'Some of the nouns are formed by adding the ending '“-t’”. The nouns with “-or” 'becomes '“-rer”. The nouns with “-an” 'becomes '“-ner”. The nouns ending with a vowel in plural form reduce the final vowel. The nouns ending with “-d” become “-t’”. The nouns with “-ard” 'and '“-orq” become “-art’” 'and '“-ort’”. The nouns with “-eren” becomes “-eret’”. 'The nouns with '“-arn” 'become '“-art’”. = Case = Nominative Case – Nomei Dzaso Questions: Who?, What? – At’?, Ent’? Genitive Case – Gaesei Dzaso Questions: Of whom, Of what? – At’ai? Ent’ai? In most cases the genitive case is formed by adding the ending “Ai”. If a word ends with “'''-or'” or plural form with '“VER”', reduce the vowels “'O” and “E”'. If a word ends with “'-an'”, becomes '“-ena”.' If a word ends with '“-ar”,' becomes '“-era”'. If a word ends with '“-a”, add “-ye”''' as an ending. Most nouns that have 3 or less letters have “-u” and “-ots” as endings for singular and plural forms respectively. The adjectives that end on “i” 'become '“ina”. If a word ends with “'''-e”', becomes '“-ena”.' Dative Case – Gedei Dzaso Questions: To who? To What? – At’i? Ent’i? In almost all cases the Dative case is formed by adding the ending '“T’i”. When the word ends on '“A” '''remove the “A” and then add “T’i”. If the word ends on '“D” 'remove '“D” 'then add “T’i”. (except Ard – Ardi). Ablative Case – Ghap’anei Dzaso Question: From what, where, who? Instrumental Case – Cerjaei Dzaso Questions: With Who? With What? – At’eno? Ent’eno? Instrumental case is almost always formed by adding the ending '“No”. When the word ends on “N” or double consonant add “Eno”. Locative Case – Umdzunchei Dzaso Questions: In what? – Ent’ich’? Locative case is formed by adding the ending “Ich’ ”. 'Many nouns (animate non-person nouns, abstract nouns) do not have locative case. These nouns can have the meaning of Locative case by adding the conjunction '“Um” '''before the noun. ' = Adjectives = The adjectives do not change in number and case with the nouns they modify. Most of the adjectives are formed by adding '“i” “ei” - ական and “enei” – ային, “e” - -է, -յա, “-ase” – յան, “-ache” – յալ, “-oh” –ոտ, “qim” – ին, “-aqe” – անի, “ayin” – ակի, “-asu” – ավուն', '“-su”, “-u” - ուն', to the root. Form comparative adjectives by adding preposition '“Mey”'. Form superlative adjectives by adding preposition '“Quen”''' or “-ecox” “-acox”. ''' '''Example: Semori hïvard – beloved man. Mobri havenard – Humble believer. P’oci canin – Small dog. Adjectives can be used as subject or object in a sentence by adding the ending “NE” (sing) and “NER” (plur). '' '''Example: Haveniner shoremsqu um vosami telo oma scïmsi coso “Vuts’ïvos” – The faithful ones gathered in a mountainous place now known as Vuts’ïvos. = Adverbs = The adverbs are formed by adding the ending ''“-En” , '''“-Ecar”(-Ecãr), “-So”, “-Hora”, “-ora” – որեն, “-Enqim” – 'եւին, “-''Onqim” – ''ովին '' '' = Personal Pronouns = Note The forms Inqai, Inqt’i, Inqeno, Inqer, Inqerai, Inqert’i, Inqerno are only used in poetics and literature. = Relative and Interogative Pronouns = = Reflexive Pronouns = = Emar – իրար = = Demonstrative Pronouns = There are more Demonstrative Pronouns that do not decline: · This – Qip’ · That – Dip’ · That (further) – Nip’ · So much, so many – Qidot’ · As, Just as, Exactly as – Sicuyn = Article = Havent’ar has 2 articles '“-Q” for I person and “-S” for II person which are added after the word’s ending. = Nominalization = 1. An action is generally turned into a noun by adding “-an” 'for I conjugation and '“-on” '''for II conjugation. · Evradã – Evradan (Overthrow) · Ep’igã – Epigan (Attack) · Mecenõ – Mecenon (Increase) · Druyrã – Druyran (Check, review, test) · Denõ – Denon (Ascend, climb - Ascension, climbing) · Sohrã – Sohran (Correct - Correction) · Lqarã – Lqaran (Fall) 2. Indication of the process, action or result of a verb, the quality of an adjective, collectiveness of nouns are formed by adding “-or” suffix. · Qr’ecerjã – Qr’ecerjor (Create, Composite - Creation, Composition) · Eusei – Euseior (Spiritual - Clergy) · Hartach’ã – Hartach’or (Betray - Betrayal) · Purt’i – Purt’or (Clear - Clarity) · Lucoxri – Lucoxror (Bright - Brightness) · Luarenei – Luarenor (Light - Illumination) · Haedri – Haedrinor (Honest - Honesty) And there are a few nouns with '“-ia” '''ending: · Elit’i – Elit’ia (Happy - Happiness) · Elemceli – Elemcelia (Merciful – Mercy) · Et’cup’i – Et’cup’ia (Desirable – Desire) · Cãrit’i – Cãrit’ia (Good) 3. The names of occupations, avocations, hobbies, and other nouns describing a human employment are formed with '“-ard” 'and '“-orq”. '''If the word is formed from a verb, add “-ard” for I conjunction and “-orq” for II conjunction. If the word is formed from a noun – add “-orq” if the word ends on “-or”. In other cases add “-ard”. The I present participles '''“-arn” “-orn” '''are also seen. · Disemã – Disarn (Learn - Student) · Dor’mer’ã – Dor’mer’ard (Trade - Merchant, trader) · Dr’ovetsã – Dr’ovetsard (Travel - Traveler) · Dutã – Dutard (Lead - Duke) · Yosemror – Yosemrorq (Fishing - Fisherman) · Esayrõ – Esayrorq (Weave - Weaver) · P’uramrã – P’urard, P’urenarn, P’urorq (Serve – Servant, Waiter, Serf) 4. The ending “-uq'” (ոց) forms nouns with the meaning of place, denotes an instrument, tool, article, or denotes a name of an action. · Disemã – Disuq (Learn – School) · Amt’ – Amquq (Eye – Glasses) · Bsalã – Bsaluq (Cover – Blanket) 5. The ending '“-t’ar” forms names of languages and their corresponding adjectives and adverbs. · Havenos – Havent’ar · T’amhos – T’amt’ar · Gep’os – Gep’t’ar 6. The ending '“-os” '''forms the nouns with the meaning of places, especially country names. · Havenos · Gep’os · T’amhos · Cap’ru – Cap’reros (Fruit – Orchard) · Lsari – Lsatelos (Smooth – Plain) 7. The ending '“-eren” 'forms the nouns with the meaning of places, rooms or containers. · Umivedz – Umiveren (Treasure - Treasury, Coffers) · T’inã – T’ineren (Listen – Classroom, Auditorium) · Uzanan – Uzaneren (Bath - Bathhouse) · Viteprit – Vitepriteren (Mayor - Town hall) · Vr’aeli – Vr’aeren (Expensive, Dear - Museum) · Vubasor – Vubaheren (Throne - Throne room) · Vucard – Vuceren (King - Palace) 8. The diminutive is formed with the ending '“-in”. The diminutives can sometimes be formed from adjectives. Quite a few diminutives have become fixed in meaning. · Caluv – Calvin (Wolf - Wolfie) · P’oci – P’ocin (Small - Smallie) · Palcir – Palcrin (Sphere - Ball) · Qevq – Qevqin (Carpet - Mat) 9. The ending “-eqe” forms: 1.the names of tress and shrubs 2.the names of furs. · Lum – Lumeqe (Apricot tree) · Nilor – Niloreqe (Apple tree) · Melin – Melineqe (Fox fur) · Syar’ – Syar’eqe (Bear fur) 10. The ending “-ris” 'forms the names of most wild birds. · Elsach’ – Elsevris (Swamp – Crane) · P’arros – P’arris (Blue – Pigeon) · Alpe+Palegh – Alpalris (White+ Head – Penguin) · Qneja+Carõ – Qncaris (Cold + to be able – Sparrow) 11. The ending '“-naem” forms the names of baby animals. · Hivoch – Hivnaem (Sheep – Lamb) · Labem – Labnaem (Cow – Calf) · Setrev – Setnaem (Lion – Cub) · Canin – Cannaem (Dog – Puppy) 12. The ending “-rar” forms the names of wind musical instruments. · Cul – Culerar (Wind – Wind Instruments) · Lum – Lumerar (Apricot – Duduk) · Qaemish – Qaemrar (Whistling – Pipe) · Qorali + Qain – Qoreqainrar (High + Emptiness – Piccolo) 13. The ending '“-era” '''forms the names of forms of government, regimes and lands. · Nomoiprit – Nomoipritera (Democrat – Democracy) · Eqdeprit – Eqdepritera (Aristocrat – Aristocracy) · Arorq – Arorqera (Baron – Barony) · Vucard – Vucarera (King – Kingdom) 14. The ending '“-civ” 'forms the names of cities and towns. · Laelea – Laelciv · Mobreu – Mobrciv · Havenea – Havenciv 15. The endings '“-qev” 'and '“-dep’ ” '''form the names of villages and hamlets. · Qlasu – Qlaseqev · Gesïru – Gesïrdep’ = Time = Ent’ot’ mesha? – What’s the time? 4:23 – Quor’ pra san erex 5:30 – Ingum pra erextus/ ingum pra impus 9:57 – Ïn pra ingtus set’i/ ïnt’i stel erex 6:00 – Vet’i lesen